


Blue eyes

by fowlbyname45



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: A parody to the song Blue Lips by Regina Spektor about Artemis Fowl II's childhood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Blue eyes

He sat up wide awake and thought "It's something about fairies"  
And anyone else would've assumed they were imaginary  
But soon their race would have no choice but to collide on a backdrop of blue  
Blue eyes  
Blue ice  
His father left; they said "He's gone"  
He said "I'll find him. I'll carry on."  
And he tried to be like him, and be a good son  
And all the people didn't believe, they said "He's naive"  
And his mother never smiled  
Blue eyes  
Blue ice  
Blue, the color of the diamond from far far away  
He sat up wide awake and thought "It's something about fairies"  
And anyone else would've assumed those were imaginary  
But he saw, and he heard there was one in a city!  
The pictures in his mind awoke, and began to breathe  
He found her beneath a big oak tree and kidnapped her to pay expedition expenses  
And her name, her name was Holly Short  
She was in front, in front of the camera lens  
And Root made it past the enemy lines just to barely escape from him in time  
Blue eyes  
Blue ice  
Blue, the color of the diamond from far far away  
Blue eyes  
Blue ice  
Blue, the color of the diamond from far far away  
Blue, the most human color  
Blue, the most precious color  
Blue, his father's color  
Blue eyes  
Blue ice  
Blue, the color of the diamond from far far away

**Author's Note:**

> SO my references were from  
> •the pre-series stuff we got in The Time Paradox  
> •book 1, Artemis Fowl  
> •the short story in the Artemis Fowl Files called The Seventh Dwarf  
> (Also listen to Regina's song it's so good)


End file.
